


For Him

by Shut__Your__Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut__Your__Quiznak/pseuds/Shut__Your__Quiznak
Summary: They are known as rivals but now Keith and Lance are drawn together in an unexpected turn of events. Between Shiro getting married and school the two have their hands full. Will their secret relationship stay a secret?





	For Him

**//This is a modern high school au//**

Keith stares at the cars passing by the window. The raindrops on the glass distorts their image, but Keith finds it more fascinating than an inconvenience. He can hear the clock ticking away from the other side of the room and the other kids tap their pens and pencils on the sides of the desk, anticipating the bell. Keith exhales and looks down at his own beat up desk. His notes were open but barely written in with little doodles all over the margins and empty space. Most were random sketches and had no meaning but others were usually from something he drempt about or saw.

"Keith, would you like to give it a shot?"

Suddenly he can feel all of the kids look over at him, a thousand eyes on him.

"No."

The teacher frowns. "That wasn't a question you decide you want to answer."

"That doesn't make me want to answer it any more." Keith mumbles under his breath.

"Mr. Kogane," Someone snickers from the back of the class. "If you don't participate in class discussions I'm going to have to dock your points in this class."

Keith rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to reply when a girl with snow white curls and tan skin raises her hand. "I can answer it. If that's okay." The teacher gives Keith one last look before turning and giving the girl a nod. "Shakespeare was known for his sonnets and his plays. The queen was one of his top supporters and would almost always be at the shows."

"Very good."

 _Allura._ Keith reminds himself. _She is the daughter of Alfor, basically the richest man in town next to Zarkon. Weird name but Allura is dating Lotor, Zarkon's son. Their families don't get along very well._ Allura smiles at Keith. He turns away, he didn't need her help.

***Ring***

Everyone nearly jumps up and practically runs for the door.Keith gathers his stuff and follows.

"Keith, could I speak with you for a second?"

Keith sighs and walks back to the teachers desk. "Need something?"

"I'm worried that you aren't paying attention in class and your grades are starting to slip. There are some after school tutoring if you need the extra help."

"I don't need any help." Keith replies.

"I know you don't want to, but try to pay attention. You don't have to take notes, all I ask is that you listen."

Keith looks to the door. "Can I go now?"

They nod. "Go ahead."

Keith bolts out of the room and pushes through a group of kids hanging out near the stairwell. One of them dramatically steps away from him as he passes and the others look at him with disgust. Keith ignores them and takes the steps two at a time. He didn't know why any of them wanted to stay after school to talk to each other, they would all go home and call or text each other anyways. It was stupid. School was stupid.

Once Keith reaches the bottom of the stairs he heads for the two double doors leading out to the parking lot. He couldn't wait to get out there and hop on his motorcycle. He could have ran out the door and across the parking lot if it weren't for the kid who stepped out in front of him. Keith stops and crosses his arms. "Excuse me, some people have places to be." He growls and attempts to push past the tan boy.

"Hey-" The boy turns around to see Keith, he frowns. "Wait, why should I move?"

"Because I have to leave and if you don't get out of the way I'll make you."

The boy looks over at his friend, a short girl with short light brown hair and round glasses. "I understand that we're rivals, but-"

"What? I don't even know you."

The girl snickers and the boy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, stop playing dumb." Keith's confused expression doesn't change. "The name's Lance. We are in the same class and you pushed me down the stairs last week."

Keith shakes his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Lance crosses his arms, almost mimicking Keith's stance. "Whatever, I have to go."

"That's nice, so do I." Keith shoves past Lance, almost knocking him over.

Lance follows Keith through the two doors and out to the parking lot. He almost even follows him out to his bike, but stops at a blue 2010 Ford fusion. _Of course he drives a Ford._ Keith takes his keys from his pocket and puts them in the ignition. He then takes his matching red helmet and slides it onto his head. Before pulling out of the parking lot he steals one last glance at Lance. Lance was watching Keith from his car but turned away quickly when Keith turned his way. Something about Lance was familiar, like his name or his personality. Keith couldn't remember ever talking to him before, let alone running into him in the halls. What irked him the most was that someone (probably Lance) thought they knew each other well enough to be rivals. Keith shakes his head again and pulls out of his parking space.


End file.
